english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Keranen
Carrie Keranen is an American actress, production manager, voice actress and voice director. She's known for voicing: Casca in Berserk, Mami Tomoe in Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Satsuki Kiryuin in Kill la Kill. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Mr. Pickles (2016) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2008) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2008-2009) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Lastman (2017) - Additional Voices *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Alya Césaire/'Lady Wifi' Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Manaka's Mother, Nurse (ep14), Weather Forecaster (ep9) *Ah! My Goddess (2006) - Lind *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Girl (ep18), Hikari (ep19), Housewife (ep16), Lind (ep1), Lysander (ep20), Octopus (ep18), Rat (ep17) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Femieanne *Berserk (2002-2003) - Casca *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Buntan Kurosuki (ep28) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Elise, Gran (ep11), Ichiyou Higuchi *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mahiru Koizumi (Announced) *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Remi Kakiyasu *ERASED (2016) - Akemi Hinazuki *Fate/Zero (2013) - Maiya Hisau *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Marmo *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Baise, Female Operator (ep38), PC Voice (ep42) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Rom/'White Sister' *K-On! (2011) - Boy on TV (ep12), Kawakami (ep14), Satoshi's Friend (ep13) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Seri Awashima *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Satsuki Kiryuin *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Announcer (ep23), Shinobu Nanase, Shizuka (ep1), Yuko (ep23) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Yurikano *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Art Club Member A (ep20), Nico's Mother (ep26) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Yamraiha *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Yamraiha *Magic User's Club! (2002) - Mickey (ep12) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Carta Issue (Announced), Scientist A (ep16) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Keiri (ep336), Naori Uchiha (ep338), Pakura *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Misato Katsuragi *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Izumi *Phoenix (2007) - Hinaku (ep1) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Mami Tomoe *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003) - Maid (ep16) *Seven of Seven (2004) - Mary Lou, Additional Voices *Shaman King (2004) - Mari *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Lailah *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Kumiko Yamaguchi *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Guila *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Ozzel *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Ozzel *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Chika Sakaki, Shella *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Shella *Your lie in April (2016) - Hiroko Seto *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2009-2011) - Mina Simington, Misty Tredwell *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Teacher 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Casca *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Casca *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Casca *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Zena *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Seri Awashima *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Kawakami *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Nico's Mother *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Ryuzetsu, Saru *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Misato Katsuragi *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Misato Katsuragi *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) - Sheena *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Mami Tomoe *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Mami Tomoe *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Mami Tomoe *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Xenian Flower *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Ling Xiaoyu *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kunoichi, Tenmonkata *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Sammy 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Emma (ep17) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Cutie Honey (2007) - Cutie Honey Kisaragi 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Angeles Vidal Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017-2018) - Gunnthrá, L'Arachel 'Video Games' *League of Legends (2010) - Lux *Marvel Pinball (????) - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Pariah (2005) - Additional Voices *Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid (2019) - Jen Scotts, Rita Repulsa *Red Dead Revolver (2004) - Annie, Bargirls, Natalie *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Mari *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Kiku Matsumoto, Rena Sakuragi *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Kanon *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - System No. XX *Code Vein (2019) - Female Voice Type 8 *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Rom, Vert, Green Heart *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Guns Empress *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Mahiru Koizumi *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Woman *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Airi *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Queen Tsukuyomi *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Medea Wiseman *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Rom/'White Sister', Red *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Red, Rom/White Sister *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Rom/White Sister *Judgment (2019) - Amane *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Satsuki Kiryuin *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Moon River, Natalia *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Rom/'White Sister', Vert/'Green Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Rom/White Sister, Vert/Green Heart *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Caroline, Justine *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Caroline, Justine *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shining Resonance: Refrain (2018) - Kirika Towa Alma *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kaede, San *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Lailah *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Sara Valestein *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Sara Valestein *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Azusa Tsukikage *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Irina Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (114) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2020. Category:American Voice Actors